Best Friend Be With Me
by Girls-Can-Play-Football-Too
Summary: Hailee Rose Evans never knew her parents, and now it's all getting worse, with Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore meddling in her life, trying to find herself, and all the while train as a witch. All Hailee has left, and all she wants is her best friend.
1. Meeting Hailee

"Uncle Theo, where are you?" A little girl called out, scanning the barn with her eyes. Her flaming red hair was worn in damp ringlets around her face, and her clothes dripped water to the floor. "Are you hiding from me?"

A groan came from somewhere in the barn. The girl's eyes darted to the sound to find her uncle with a barrel on top of his leg. The girl giggled, "You're gonna kill yourself someday with your _grace._"

Her uncle stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry, causing the girl to laugh harder, and her uncle to moan. "Just help me up Hailee."

The little girl, Hailee mock saluted, "Sir yes sir!" Uncle Theo shot Hailee a death glare, but all she did was giggle, and stick her tongue out, "You don't scare me!"

"I should," Uncle Theo growled, rolling off the barrel, and chasing after Hailee. Hailee knew what was coming, and yelped, sprinting out of the barn, and colliding full force into someone. Hailee fell back, whimpered, and then glanced up to see a man.

The man were a jet black cloak, like something Hailee saw in movies, and his hair greased all the way down the side of his head. He had a scowl encompassing his face, and Hailee heard him mutter something. Hailee would've been smart, but since she didn't know him, "Sorry sir, are looking for Theodore Evans? I can go get him." Usually when grown people came, it was for Uncle Theo, albeit they usually dressed more casually for simple business dealings.

"I am actually here to discuss education with Hailee Evans and her guardian. I presume you are Hailee, and Theodore Evans is your guardian," The man said, vacant of any emotion, just staring at her coldly, Hailee shivered, but nodded.

"Could you get your guardian?" The man asked impatiently when Hailee stood there. Hailee's eyes widened and she nodded frantically, turning to wave her uncle over. Her uncle game, looking confused.

"Mr. Evans," The man grumbled, inclining his head slightly, "My name is Severus Snape, and I am a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where it seems that Miss Evans has been accepted to complete her first year."

Uncle Theo's eyes widened and he wiped his hands on his pant legs. Hailee looked at the man, surprised, "I'm a witch? Is that how I can get the pudding from the top shelf without touching it, and appear by the barn in the morning, just by wishing it?"

Severus Snape's eyes widened slightly, betraying a trace of emotion that Hailee couldn't quite read, "That is powerful magic, indeed, Miss Evans, but yes you are, and here's your letter."

He handed Hailee an envelope with a fascinating seal, but she didn't hesitate to break it, and read the contents.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar_ds)_

Dear Miss Hailee R. Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Hailee flipped to the second page, and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells__ (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by __Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by __Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by __Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by __Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by __Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander _

**COMPLETE Gilderoy Lockhart set**

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"Whoa," Hailee whispered in awe, "When can I get my books? When can I learn to duel? When can I learn to brew potions? Can I brew potions now?"

'Calm down, Hal. What if I don't let you go?" Uncle Theo pondered and Hailee turned to sneer at him, something she had never ever done.

"I'm so sorry uncle, but I'm going. You've tried keeping me here, but I'm going to this Hogwarts School," Hailee's voice was determined, and she locked eyes with her uncle. He held doubt in his eyes.

"It might not even be real, Hal, and I'd hate to see you hurt," Uncle Theo practically whined to his niece.

At this point, Snape cleared his throat, and pulled a long, slender stick, "This should erase any doubts. Avifors." Hailee stood transfixed as birds took flight around the room, and Uncle Theo smiled at her face, but it quickly transformed into a grimace.

"Severus, you said?" Wasn't that the kid Lily hung with, that went to her school, the one Tuney hated?" Uncle Theo asked, lost in thought, and Snape appeared horrified.

"You know Lily?" He asked, pale as sheet.

"Course, she's my cousin. I haven't seen her since her wedding, and that was one strange day. James was a good sorta fellow, but I gotta miss Lily. She was always so sweet, and it gets lonely with only Hailee to keep me company, since old Greta died," Uncle Theo frowned, "So you're little Sev?"

"Yes, Lily was my best friend, and how is Hailee related to her, may I ask?" The Snape man looked like he was in a daze, and Hailee was listening to the conversation with peaked interest.

"I don't know that, all I know is Hailee, Fran, Rosy, and Michael were all living with my sister when she died, and I figured they were all her kids, but she looks strangely like Lily, and I been raising her since she was just a little baby," Uncle Theo muttered, reminiscing.

"Enough about this Lily girl, it's fairly obvious she's my mother, so can we go get my stuff?" Hailee snapped impatiently.

Snape turned, with a pale face to Hailee, "Of course. I'll be taking Miss Evans to get her supplies, Mr. Evans in an alley called Diagon Alley, where a fund by Professor Dumbledore had been set up for muggleborn students, like herself."

Uncle Theo nodded absently, still reminiscing, "Have her back before supper."

Hailee jumped up and down, squealing, and squeezed her uncle, "Thank you, Uncle Theo!"

Snape interrupted the girl, "Grab my arm."

…

Hailee headed down the steps of Gringotts by herself, with instructions on what to do, of course. She was happier than she has been in a long time, because now was different. She was a real life witch.

Her first stop was a tiny robe shop, crowded around with cloaks and robes of all sorts, waiting to be tailored. It was called Madam Malkin's, and the witch in question was a friendly middle-aged witch.

Being fitted was a soft red-headed girl, who timidly answered the Madam's questions. Hailee smiled, and stepped on the podium next to the girl to be fitted.

She figured it would be only polite to start conversation, "Hey, are you starting Hogwarts too?" She was practically bouncing when the red-head nodded,

"Yay, we might get to be friends. My name's Hailee Evans by the way," Hailee started, sticking her hand out to the girl, who took it somewhat graciously.

"Thanks for talking to me, most won't speak to a Weasley. I'm Ginny Weasley," The girl, Ginny informed Hailee, and she felt confused.

"Why? You seem plenty nice to me," Hailee asked the girl, bringing her arm to her side as Madam Malkin measured her.

"But we're poor, and we like muggles," Ginny told Hailee, her eyes tearing up.

'A lot of people are poor, Gin, and I'm one of them. Plus, liking muggles isn't bad, it makes you a decent person with consideration for others," Hailee informed the girl matter-of-factly, and Ginny smiled weakly.

"Thank you," Ginny told her, as Madam Malkin finished their robes, and Hailee paid for her's.

"No problem, see you at Hogwarts," Hailee finished over her shoulder, and headed out of the robe shop.

She got her wand from some creepy man, and picked up potions supplies that were required, and some extra. She also bought a scruffy barn owl from the pet shop that she named Avil. Avil hooted under her arm, as she entered the book shop, her last stop.

Hailee's first impression was magnificent. The walls were lined with shelves, and crammed to maximum with books. It was like heaven on earth for a book lover like Hailee. It was dimly lit with floating candles, and a musky smell floated through the door, like ink, and grain. Flourish and Blotts was nice, but it was nothing to compete with the haven Hailee had just found.

"Whoa," Hailee whispered. Her ten year old mind couldn't take this all in. This was simply amazing. Her hands ached to pick up every book.

"Can I help you?" An airy voice wafted over to Hailee, and she looked over to see two men, and two little girls around her age. One man was wearing a worker's uniform. Hailee shook her head. "Just looking."

She had her school books, but this place had books on everything else. After an hour of searching, she picked out a creature book, advanced potion book set, cleaning spells book, as well as some books on Quidditch, and different varieties of dueling. She purchased history books, and a subscription to the Daily Prophet before she was out of money.

"Oh, I kind of wanted the Quibbler," She murmured, searching through her pouch for coins, and the airy girl came over, and handed her a magazine.

"Keep it," She said, and Hailee thanked her, leaving the store, and heading to the Leaky Cauldron to head home. She couldn't wait for Hogwarts now.


	2. A Red Haired Snake

September first finally came, much to Hailee's delight. She climbed over the freshly painted white fence, and breathed in deeply. Autumn leaves were already beginning to fall, and the early morning heat pounded on Hailee's neck. She was wearing her worn jeans, a simple red tank, and worn out trainers, and her legs positively raged with fire, and heat trapped itself inside her pants, causing Hailee to sweat like nobody's business.

Her hand, out of habit, reached to pluck one of the honeysuckles that grew along the fence from its roots. She placed it on her tongue, and blinked as the bittersweet tang of the honeysuckle overwhelmed her. She remembered when she tried her first honeysuckle. Her cousin Michael had told her they were poisonous, and she had been whimpering for days that she was gonna die, and not even Fran could console her, and she usually could. She laughed at the memory. She sure loved them now. Her hand reached to pluck another one.

"Hailee, you're supposed to catch the train to King's Cross in five minutes, so you better get on your way, or you'll miss it," Uncle Theo scolded Hailee, and she started. She didn't even realize he was there. But she knew he was right. She had better get a move on.

She enveloped him in a hug, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Bye, Uncle Theo, I'll miss you real bad. I promise to write." Her uncle smiled down at her. She couldn't believe how fast his little girl grew up.

"I'll miss you too, Hal. I know you'll have a great time, and you'll be excellent at magic. Happy birthday by the way," Uncle Theo said holding her shoulder length from him, and looking at face.

It was Hailee's eleventh birthday. Usually, they invited the rest of her cousins, and some kids from town, and did a scavenger hunt in the orchards, but this year, they couldn't. Instead, Hailee was off to Hogwarts for the first time. She nodded at him, "Thanks, I best be off. Tell Fran I'll miss her, oh and Rosy and Michael too." Then without another word, Hailee turned to march through the fields to the train station that would take her to King's Cross, where she would catch another train to Hogwarts, to another life, leaving her old one behind.

And all of this, Hailee did without a moment of trepidation.

….

Hailee Evans stepped onto her first thought was that she might faint. Hundreds of people swarmed the platform, buzzing with excitement, and saying goodbye to loved ones. A scarlet train engine steamed in the center of the platform, and students were getting on, as Hailee watched. Avil hooted under the shelter of Hailee's arm, and Hailee snapped out of her trance.

She couldn't carry herself like the typical muggleborn student. That was taking a risk in itself. One of her books had mentioned blood superiority and etiquette, and Hailee had eaten it up. If she wanted to be successful, she would have to carry herself in a specific way, and she would need to brush up on knowledge of magical laws. Hailee had big dreams, and they couldn't be accomplished if she was ignorant on important matters.

She cast a mask over her emotions to the best of her ability, and walked forward to the train, lugging her trunk behind her, ignoring any stares, and stepping onto the train. She now wished her uncle had accompanied her, as this was starting to make her insecure.

Hailee stepped into a compartment, and noticed that people were already seated there, and she inwardly shrugged. Better to make friends now.

She extended her hand to the girl that looked up, and the girl took it, albeit hesitantly, "Hailee Evans, pleasure to meet you." Hailee curtsied, and the others in the compartment nodded approvingly to her manners.

The girl nodded, "Daphne Greengrass, and the others here are my sister, Astoria, then Blaise Zabini and Tracey Davis." Each party nodded to Hailee when they were introduced, and Astoria looked ready to pee her pants with excitement.

"Finally someone my age to talk to, Daphne and her friends are _boring_," Something in Astoria's voice resembled a whine, but it was a controlled one, and most wouldn't even be able to tell she was excited if it wasn't for her eyes, "Let's find our own compartment."

Hailee was led out by Astoria, and they selected their own compartment which housed the airy girl who Hailee learned was Luna Lovegood, and soon came to house Ginny Weasley. Ginny wrote in her diary, occasionally interjecting in the conversations the other three girls were having about a variety of topics: creatures, politics, boys, Quidditch, family, etc….

Then Hailee was asked about who lived with her. She bit her lip before answering. She hoped her blood could be kept secret longer, "I live with my Uncle Theo, because my Aunt Claire died when I was like three. No one knows who my parents are 'cept Aunt Claire, and she's dead. My cousins Fran, Rosy, and Michael stay with us lots too."

Luna nodded, understanding, "My mum died when I was seven in a lab accident, and I had to watch. It was terrible, but I can't imagine never even knowing your parents."

Hailee shrugged, "That's just it. You can't miss something you never had, so I just don't miss my parents. For all I know, they're alive, and have six other kids, but don't want me."

Astoria shook her head, "Don't think like that, Hailee. How could anyone ever not want you?" Hailee couldn't protest, as the other girl's arms wrapped around her, "You're awesome."

Hailee smiled, "Thanks Astoria, you are too, but you have to tie with Luna. She did give me a copy of the Quibbler." Astoria stuck her tongue out at Hailee, and Hailee felt something bubble up in her, as Ginny attacked her with tickles, demanding why she wasn't tied too. The feeling was friendship.

…..

Hailee's first impression of Hogwarts was a good one. Hailee had often dreamt of castles when she was a little girl, and Hogwarts lived up to all of her expectations. Turrets swirled round, and towers rose from the castle. The stone appeared ancient, like it would crumble to the touch, but Hailee knew it wouldn't.

Her feet carried her up the steps into the entrance foyer, where she was met by a stern professor. She wore her hair in a bun, and spectacles like the librarians were perched on her nose. Hailee felt the professor's eyes scan over her, and the rest of the first years, lingering on a few.

"Welcome first years, in a few minutes, you will be sorted into your houses. They are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. This is an important ceremony, as your house will be your home the next six years. You will spend free time in the common room, and eat at your house's table. They will become a sort of family to you. I am Professor McGonagall, transfiguration teacher and Head of House for Gryffindor. I will return to collect you in a few moments," With that, the witch wrapped up her speech, and disappeared for a moment before returning with a worn hat. Hailee was aware of the whispers that filled the hall at the sight.

"Come."

Professor McGonagall led them through the Great Hall which was lined with four tables of students, all craning to see the first years. Hailee was suddenly self-conscious, but she noticed that Astoria seemed to be enjoying herself.

Professor McGonagall had us line up, and gave them directions, before beginning to call from a list. She reached 'E', and called the name Hailee had been waiting for, "Evans, Hailee."

Hailee walked up to the stool, head high, and mask in place. The green and silver table looked envious of the control that she so obviously flaunted. Her grace matched that of a full grown pureblood mistress, as she took her place on the stool.

**Ah, I've been waiting to sort you, young Hailee. You're quite ambitious, and intelligent. Yet, you're so brave, and willing to try new things. You're very good at comforting people.**

_Thank you, I suppose. Which house would you place me in? Slytherin is ruled out, as I'm a muggleborn._

**That is just a common misconception dear; Salazaar Slytherin had no problem with muggleborns, none at all. **

_Then all historians are wrong?_

**Not all, but a vast majority.**

_Interesting._

**Yes, well back to your sorting. You would be a credit to all four houses. But you really are ambitious.**

_Am I cunning?_

**Perhaps, well yes, but you aren't deceitfully so.**

_That's good. I do have morals. Am I a Slytherin?_

**Well, this is hard for me. You could just as easily be Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but yes, I suppose you would do well there.**

_Then I should be there, if it will benefit be in the end._

**That statement alone cleared away any doubts. You are definitely a SLYTHERIN!**

The last word was shouted to the hall, and Hailee stood up, stretching her legs to walk towards her new house's table. Everyone stared at her, silently concerned about her well-being. Didn't most Slytherins hate muggleborns?

Hailee ignored the stares, and walked with the same grace to Slytherin table where she took a seat next to Astoria's sister, and an older, dark looking boy. She nodded at her housemates, and turned back to the sorting, as Astoria was called, and declared a Ravenclaw, after much deliberation. Hailee's hopes deflated then, because at that moment, she knew she would be alone in her house, as Luna was obvious Ravenclaw material, and Ginny wouldn't fit into Slytherin.

Sure enough, Ginny was put in Gryffindor and Luna into Ravenclaw. Hailee's stomach twisted at the thought of making new friends in Slytherin. She finished her meal, and found another girl observing her. She introduced herself as Celestia Dearborn.

Hailee walked with Celestia to the dungeons, where she faced Professor Snape, and the rest of her housemates.

….

Hailee sat on her bed in her dormitories, staring ahead, as the other girls charged in. Levana Yaxley noticed her first, and got another girl's attention. They both looked at Hailee sharply.

The other girl spoke in a snarl, "Listen mudblood, because you're a Slytherin, we'll tolerate you, but don't touch our stuff and don't get in the way. Dearborn might talk to you now, but even that won't last long, and forget the rest of the school. They won't talk to you, so stay on our good side if you're sane. I'm Teralyn Rosier, this is my friend Levana Yaxley, and then over there is Elianne Selwyn and of course as you know, Celestia Dearborn. Me and Levana lead this dormitory, and no one else objects."

Hailee sneered, "I don't touch your junk, and you don't touch my belongings. I'll talk to who I want, and you're kidding yourself if you think I'll lie down, and let you manipulate me. That's my job. I wasn't sorted into Slytherin for no reason. You can get over yourself, and let me do what I want. I have every right to be here. Also, don't call me a mudblood, because I bet you that it's better to have dirty blood any day than being inbred, which is just disgusting. Did you know that causes mental retardation? Obviously not, well anyways, good night."

Hailee headed to bed, knowing that this year would be impossibly long.


End file.
